La Bella Durmiente
by ManadaDlKlanVampirezco
Summary: La bella princesa Bella ha desaparecido, el Rey Charlie está preocupado y en su busqueda se verán involucrados desde las Fuerzas Lobunas Especializadas el en Rescate de Princesas Desaparecidas, hasta un sexy y caballeroso principe. ¿La encontrarán?


**LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

Erase una vez, en el Reino Muy Muy Lejano llamado Forks, vivía el Rey Charlie, que gobernaba con paz, armonía y futbol, era padre soltero de la bella Princesa Bella.

Todo parecía felicidad hasta que el gobernante del Reino Muy Muy Cercano: Volterra, llamado Aro envió una invitación para acudir a una fiesta en honor de su aniversario 3001, con el propósito de raptar a Bella para chantajear al Rey Charlie, y así apoderarse del Reino Muy Muy Lejano.

Y así la bella Princesa Bella, salió del castillo rumbo al gran baile, al anochecer el Rey Charlie esperaba su llegada pero… jamás regresó.

Entonces el Rey convoco a las Fuerzas Lobunas Especializadas en el Rescate de Princesas Desaparecidas de la Push. Después de 3 días de ardua búsqueda, el musculoso y sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy Jacob, el Alfa de la Manada, encontró desfallecida a la princesa en las profundidades del bosque y la llevo al castillo en su lomo.

Allí, al ver el Rey Charlie que la bella princesa Bella no despertaba, pensó que el rey Aro le había echado una maldición como años atrás hizo con su esposa la Reina Renee a la que termino convirtiendo en una rana al querer apoderarse de su reino.

Distintos tipos de hechiceros entre ellos Severus Snape, Hermione Granger y Cedric Diggory de la prestigiada academia Howarts de magia y hechicería, acudieron al Reino Muy Muy Lejano para tratar de contrarrestar la maldición, pero decían que la magia era muy poderosa y que ni el mismísimo Dumbledore podría contra ella, hasta que llego el sexy, inteligente, sexy, atractivo, sexy, caballeroso, sexy Príncipe Edward, al ser llamado por su primo Cedric Diggory porque creía que para romper el hechizo era necesario el beso de su verdadero amor, como había ocurrido en el Reino Muy Muy En Medio llamado Port Angeles con la princesa Blanca Nieves, pero a la hora de besarla dijo:

-!Pasu mano!¡No manches! ¡Guacala!¡Que asco! Huele a cañitaaa… **(N/A** **ES UNA BEBIDA ALCOHOLICA MUY MUY MUUUY ALCOHOLICA HECHA DE AZUCAR DE CAÑA)**

Entonces apareció su padre el Rey Doctor Carlisle y revelo sus investigaciones descubriendo que la princesa no estaba embrujada sino cruda y drogada debido a que se paso todo el fin de semana en el antro con Blanca Nieves, Fiona, Caperucita y los 7 enanos y debido a ello estaba en un estado severo de ebriedad, y así, como solución decidieron darle un baño de agua fría y por idea del bellísimo príncipe vampirezco Edward, lavarle la boca con abundante enjuague bucal.

Después decidieron meterla a rehabilitación resguardada por un feroz dragón en la torre más alta para evitar que saliera al antro de nuevo.

Aunque nunca se recupero y contagio a su padre con sus vicios, que no se conformo solo con tomar cerveza los días de futbol, sino que por decreto real la volvieron la bebida oficial del reino, obligando al pueblo a ingerirla con cualquier comida a cualquier hora, y al que desobedeciera una vez tendría que ser esclavo del Rey durante un año completo durante el día y la noche sin descanso alguno, pero si se desobedecía por segunda vez el castigo era inimaginablemente cruel: tendría que estar un día completo en la cueva en la que residía el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, es decir el… el.. el.. el horripilantemente morado Barney!!

Y si lograba sobrevivir, lo cual era muy raro, solo uno lo había logrado y era llamado el niño que sobrevivió a… a… a.. Barney.., su nombre era Harry Potter al cual se le ocurrió desobedecer por tercera vez y fue mandado a la guillotina.

Y ahora Forks era reinado con futbol, cerveza y rock ´n roll, y así todos vivieron briagos y drogados, pero felices para siempre.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Si, si, si lo sabemos un poco ñoño pero es que es una tarea de la escuela y ¿Qué creen? Como buenas fans traumadas enamoradas lo único que pasaba por nuestras hermosas mentes era: Edward, Jacob, Twilight, ahh i Bella pero mas Edward y Jacob jeje :P. y así fue como nació este fic, el cual nos ayudo a sacar un 10..**

**Porfaa dejen REVIEWS al menos para decirnos que es un ascoo! **

_**NOTA DE INI: Odie completamente matar a Harry pues soy una fan descontrolada de esa saga también, pero no me dejaron ni siquiera poner objeciones, (NOTA DE DESSIE: WHATEVER), y pues la manada es la manada y esta vez la telepatía falló, lo lamento por las fans y créanme que comparto su dolor T.T**_

**Bueno esperamos lo disfruten tanto como nosotras!**

**Kisses de parte de toooda la Manada Del Klan Vampirezko!**

**Botoncito verdeee!!**


End file.
